Abstract Sarcoidosis is a multi-system disease of unknown cause characterized by noncaseating granulomatous inflammation that results in symptoms and organ dysfunction due to persistent inflammation and fibrosis. It predominately affects the lungs in over 90% of patients, but can injure any organ in the body, and disproportionately African Americans and women in prevalence and severity. At this time, there are no reliable, well-validated biomarkers for diagnosis, prognosis, response to therapy, or for specific vital organ involvement such as cardiac sarcoidosis. Therefore, to move the field forward, there is a critical need to discover and validate biomarkers for diagnosis, extent of organ involvement, and progression of disease. The annual conference for the Americas Association of Sarcoidosis and Other Granulomatous Disorders (AASOG) is the only meeting specifically devoted to the scientific understanding of the pathophysiology, as well as the diagnosis and clinical management of sarcoidosis. The meeting, entitled ?Biomarkers for Severity, Disparity, and Therapy in Sarcoidosis: Discovery to Delivery? will be held at the University of Iowa April 12-13, 2019 and focus on development and testing of novel biomarkers for diagnosis prediction of disparate outcomes in underserved populations. The meeting program includes lectures and discussion by high level basic, translational, and clinical scientists. The meeting will also focus on faculty development of women and promote the training of junior faculty in the field. The specific aims of the conference are as follows: 1. To assemble high-level scientists and investigators in order to discuss current challenges and limitations to progress in the disease, and discuss methods that would lead to discovery of biomarkers that could predict or identify cause, pathogenesis, and response to therapy in any one individual patient. 2. Discuss how discovery and development of new biomarkers may enhance the delivery of care in disparate populations known to be afflicted with greater severity in sarcoidosis. 3. Provide a forum for collaboration and networking of investigators across the spectrum of basic science and clinical investigations, as well as different specialties, to develop future multi-center translational research. 4. To assemble a venue in which junior investigators, postdoctoral fellows, and students can present research, gain visibility, and attain mentorship in in the field of sarcoidosis. 5. Foster the development of women as scientists and academic faculty in the field of sarcoidosis.